Jail What?
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: This is an awfully fancy interrogation room, sir. Cloud/Zack/Sephiroth. Warnings: Pairing order matters, Cloud is fifteen if that freaks you out, move along
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Uh…sex? Pairing order matters.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud - underage sex - "Jail-what?" Cloud is fifteen. If that freaks you out, move along. Probably not what requester had in mind…bossy bitch!Cloud muse wouldn't leave me alone.

"He's jailbait, love." Zack's voice was low enough that the rest of the SOLDIERs and trainees wouldn't hear him.

Standing at the edge of the training ground, Sephiroth and Zack watched the newest SOLDIER candidates being drilled by the Thirds assigned to boot camp duty. To everyone watching, the General and his SiC seemed to be huddled over the latest status reports for the new recruits. Technically, they would have been correct.

Actually, they were checking out the fresh meat.

"Mmmm…" Sephiroth hummed, studying the report in front of him then glancing up at the particular recruit. The picture in the pages was of a young blond boy, face blank and eyes filled with apprehension. The boy on the field was a slightly older, slightly more self-assured version of the boy in the photograph.

But only slightly.

"You have to be sixteen to join. That's legal," Sephiroth refuted, pointing to the boy's reported birth-date. It made him exactly sixteen at the time he joined, about four months ago.

...which was very _convenient_.

"There is no way that boy is sixteen," Zack said under his breath. "_Jailbait_."

"Maybe we should _investigate_. A little interrogation sounds like a good idea," Sephiroth suggested, finger tracing the line of the boy's face in the photograph.

Zack smiled. "As long as _I_ do the talking. The last thing we need is to frighten the little thing to death."

"The boy's been in basic training for the last four months. How weak do you think he _is_?"

"Point," Zack conceded, watching as the little trooper towed a large, heavy cart behind him. It easily weighed more than the blond did, but he gamely trudged across the field staying just behind the much larger grunts in this particular group. _Endurance training_, Zack thought as he smirked. _What a bitch_.

"Go pull him out," Sephiroth ordered as he snapped the folder closed. "I'll be in my quarters." With that, the General turned and stalked away to the salutes of his men.

Zack ran a hand through his unruly spikes of hair and whistled a happy tune as he made his way over to the little blond trooper. He was totally going to get _laid_.

*******************

"What…what was this about, again? S-sir?" the little blond asked, fidgeting nervously as they ascended the elevators of the Shinra building.

Zack leaned against the wall, studying the petite teenager. High-strung, self-conscious, a little flighty. _Cuter than a bug's ear_.

"We had some questions about your file," Zack said casually, tapping an inane rhythm on the metal banister that lined the elevator wall.

Cloud watched those thick fingers tap, transfixed and a little afraid.

"What kinds of questions, sir?"

"You'll find out when we get to the interrogation room," Zack replied, wishing the elevators would move at a pace faster than _one legged turtle_.

Gulp. "In-interrogation?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, kid."

"O-okay. Sir."

Too gods-damned cute.

They reached the top floor, which was divided into two suites; one for the president, and one for Sephiroth. It had been one huge suite at one time. That was, until Sephiroth had thrown a fit of epic proportions. It hadn't been a week later that the renovations were finished and Sephiroth shared the penthouse space with the President. No one knew that Sephiroth wouldn't have even _bothered_ if Zack hadn't wanted the apartment so badly. Something about a place with a view…

The elevator _dinged_ open. Stepping out, they had the choice of two doors labeled simply with silver letters proclaiming _One_ and _Two_. Zack moved to the door marked _Two_ and swiped his keycard.

Inside revealed a swank, high-class penthouse.

The little trooper gaped. "This is an _awfully_ fancy interrogation room, sir."

"Wait till you see the bedroom," was the retort that confused the tiny blond even more. "C'mere, kid," Zack invited as he threw an arm around narrow shoulders.

The boy tensed at the contact but didn't resist as he was lead to the seating area. Zack plopped the blond onto one of the dark leather couches and told him to stay put for a minute. The brunet wandered deeper into the apartment, listening for signs of life. A soft shuffle and the sounds of keyboard clicking reached his ears.

Home office it was then.

"Honey! I'm home!" he cried exuberantly as he crashed into the room. "And I brought dinner!" His smile was slightly feral.

*******************

Cloud gulped audibly as he looked around the apartment. Granted, his only acquaintance with interrogation rooms were from bad cop shows on daytime television, but he had _assumed_ that they would be remotely similar in real life. He couldn't fathom why an interrogation room needed such a _big_ television. Or a balcony. Or a kitchen.

Or what looked like a fully stocked bar.

Maybe the _real_ interrogation room was somewhere in this apartment?

And what could they possibly want to interrogate him about? He was just a nobody from nowhere. What could have been so interesting in his file that they had to come look him up?

He gulped again.

Looking around the room in silent anxiety, Cloud almost wet himself to realize both Zack and _The General_ were standing right behind him. He shrieked and fell off the couch in an undignified heap of elbows, knees, and blond hair.

"I told you we shouldn't have snuck up on him. The little thing's terrified!" Zack cooed as he picked up the little blond and petted his head like a prized puppy.

"We weren't _sneaking_. We were walking how we always walk."

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, sir. I-I-I didn't hear you," Cloud stuttered, failing to be miffed at being treated like a stuffed toy by Zack. He was too flustered to really focus.

Sephiroth watched Zack cuddle the smaller boy as the duo sat back on the couch. The blond fit perfectly in the SOLDIER's lap. Cloud's eyes were huge as he found himself in a rather compromising position, but he couldn't even think of a way to protest without humiliating himself further.

"The reason you're here, cadet," Sephiroth began as he seated himself on the large, overstuffed chair that matched the couch, "is that we feel there is a discrepancy in your file."

"Dis-discrepancy? Sir?"

"Your age." Sephiroth looked a little dangerous as his eyes flashed green for moment. "My Second and I highly doubt the birth date you have listed. Care to tell us the truth?"

Although it seemed anatomically impossible, Cloud's eyes got even wider. Sephiroth couldn't help but admire how beautifully blue they were.

"S-sir…I…I…"

"Out with it, little one," Zack coaxed as he stroked the smaller boy's back soothingly. "We won't be angry."

Cloud's eyes closed and he seemed to shrink into himself. "Fifteen. I'm fifteen."

Zack's eyebrows lifted. "Try again."

Blue eyes opened again in sincerity. "No! Really. I'm fifteen. I just passed my birthday last week."

"So, a very, very young fifteen," Sephiroth said, looking at the smirking Zack.

"_Jailbait_," Zack replied, his voice very deep and almost dark.

"Are you…are you going to kick me out, sir?" the little trooper asked, clearly at a loss as to how to salvage the situation.

Sephiroth leaned so that his head was supported by his hand, elbow planted firmly on the chair arm. "Why, that all depends, Army. How well can you keep a secret?"

Cloud looked bewildered for a moment before replying, "Well, I've kept this secret for a long time…until you called me on it."

"We're gonna give you another secret to keep, little Chocobo," Zack murmured as his tongue traced up the tiny, delicate throat that was just starting to show the promise of strong tendons and lithe muscle. "You can stay as long as you _don't say a word_."

Cloud trembled as a large, leather clad hand worked underneath his regulation shirt. "I won't," he promised, muscles fluttering under Zack's hand. "I won't say anything. Just please, I don't want to leave." A little, terrified noise escaping as Zack chafed a nipple.

"Good, very good," Sephiroth approved, watching the blond shiver in Zack's hold.

"We won't hurt you, baby," Zack purred. "I promise you'll _love_ this. We're gonna make you feel so good…" The SOLDIER pulled Cloud's dirt and sweat-stained shirt over his head. His lips closed over a shivering throat and tasted the salt of Cloud's hard work during boot camp.

Cloud's eyes were clenched shut, as if he could make it all go away.

Sephiroth slid down in his chair. He was content to watch for now. His turn would come later, after Zack had broken the little cadet in. It wasn't sloppy seconds, oh no, it was _preconditioning_.

That, and he was truly a voyeur at heart.

Cloud struggled a little as Zack unbuttoned his pants. "Please, don't," his voice was weak and sounded broken.

"You don't want this?" Zack murmured into Cloud's ear. "If you don't want this you need to show me, baby."

Cloud struggled with a little more vigor, uncertain and clearly terrified.

"You can do better than that, kid. Let me see what you got."

The blond eyebrows furrowed as Cloud struggled harder, twisting and biting and pulling out all the stops. He managed to practically turn himself into a pretzel in order to kick Zack in the face. Sephiroth smiled in pleasure. That's what he liked to see. _Flexibility_.

Zack's grip faltered as he saw stars from the kick. In the back of his mind, he was wholly impressed by the force behind the blow. In the forefront of his mind, he swore as Cloud wiggled from his hold to head-butt him in the face.

Zack winced heavily and lost his hold completely. Cloud bolted for the door. Sephiroth watched, greatly amused as Zack popped up and tackled the blond. They grappled, and both SOLDIERs were surprised and delighted as Cloud put up a tremendous fight, actually making Zack work to pin him.

Sephiroth outright laughed as Cloud head-butted Zack again. The brunet was stunned long enough for Cloud to wrestle him onto his back and straddle him. Small fists swung into that handsome, usually grinning face. The blows were perfectly executed for maximum damage, using every bit of leverage the blond could muster to make up for lack of muscle mass.

Cloud hit Zack until his arms grew weak and he stopped, panting on top of the big SOLDIER. Zack lay still beneath him, arms up around his head to shield his battered face.

Sephiroth stood and walked over to the duo. His strut was slow and calculated. "Very good. Very, very good."

Cloud's head snapped up at the reminder that someone else was in the room. His beautiful blue eyes widened and his breathing accelerated to the point where Sephiroth felt the boy would hyperventilate.

"And I believe," Sephiroth continued, "that you just won. Claim your prize."

The blond looked terribly confused and still completely terrified.

"Look at him," Sephiroth whispered, "he's yours. He's _all_ yours."

Cloud looked down as Zack lowered his arms to let them fall limply by his head. Sephiroth knelt down next to Cloud and leaned forward slowly. "He's at your mercy," Sephiroth's voice resonated in such a way it was as if Cloud were hearing voices within himself. "He's down, and doesn't he look beautiful?"

The General lightly took one of Cloud's hands, the knuckles split and still bleeding from pummeling the large SOLDIER. He guided the small hand to Zack's face to cup the bruised and bleeding cheek. Cloud's breath stuttered badly and he made an unidentifiable noise.

"He's yours," Sephiroth reiterated. "What are you going to do with him?"

Zack trembled. To Cloud, the tremble indicated a degree of fear.

To Sephiroth, the tremble indicated incredible, overwhelming arousal.

"Take him," the General whispered encouragingly.

Cloud's breath hitched as he leaned forward. He seemed hypnotized as he pressed his lips to the elder boy's while his hand still cupped the handsome face. Zack's lips opened to Cloud's probing tongue. The large SOLDIER lay passively underneath the small boy, body relaxed yet still seeming to thrum with energy. Cloud became bolder, pressing inside the inviting mouth and dominating the caressing tongue with firm thrusts of his own tongue.

Zack moaned deep in his chest as Cloud strongly gripped his chin to tilt his head back. Cloud mouthed at Zack's neck before taking a deep, aggressive bite of the tanned flesh. The SOLDIER shuddered hard and uttered a full, open mouthed moan.

Sephiroth's eyes darkened. Oh, yes. This little one was so full of _fire_. He was just what they needed. Sephiroth snuck his face in to where Cloud sucked and nibbled on Zack's neck. A large, slightly bloodied bite was steadily bruising under the blond's ministrations. Sephiroth kissed the area and maneuvered so he kissed Cloud's busy lips. Cloud looked up, again startled by the reminder that Sephiroth was more than just a voice inside his mind. The blue eyes darkened to a deep black-blue as the blond bit sharply at plump, smirking lips.

Sephiroth closed his eyes as Cloud dominated the kiss as easily as if he had been born to it. And maybe the boy had. The General didn't think they could have chosen better. Pretty boys usually conformed to the submissive stereotype, and it was the rare one that could take control. _Dominate_.

Sometimes it just took a little coaxing.

A small, bruised hand gripped in Sephiroth's coat and flung him to the ground. His smile widened as much as it could as Cloud plundered his mouth. Sephiroth pushed up into the kiss a little, and Cloud mercilessly slammed him back down.

"Don't move. I'll deal with you later," Cloud growled against Sephiroth's lips.

_Gaia_ the boy was a natural. It seemed like he and Zack's hard-to-fill kink was finally coming true.

He really knew how to pick them.

Sephiroth lay passively on the floor where Cloud had put him as the blond returned to Zack. The brunet let his head fall back to expose his neck again. Cloud resumed marking the skin there, a sense of rightness filling him as he pinned Zack's hands to the floor.

Cloud sat up and surveyed the two men laying beneath him. He almost lost all of his confidence as he realized just what he was doing and with _who_, but Zack rolled his hips up into Cloud's to very thoroughly distract the moments-from-panicking blond.

The little blond adjusted his position until he was between Zack's legs instead of straddling them. He popped the button on the brunet's pants and pulled down the zipper. When Zack tried to push his hips into Cloud's hand, the blond smacked a muscled thigh authoritatively. "You move when I tell you to," Cloud ordered as he pulled the uniform cargos down.

Zack sighed in pleasure at the sharp, tingling slap. He moved as Cloud instructed so he could pull off the combat boots and the pants to leave the brunet bare from the waist down.

Cloud looked sideways at the silver-haired warrior laying beside them, still fully clothed. "Take your clothes off," Cloud said with a sharp jerk of his chin.

Sephiroth obeyed with a mischievous smirk as Cloud touched and fondled Zack's legs. The brunet thrust his hips upward again with a loud moan as Cloud massaged the back of Zack's bent knees.

The sharp slap to his hard dick made Zack sit up in a sharp curve of pleasure as he cried out. Cloud put a hand in the middle of Zack's chest and pushed hard until he fell backward again. "I didn't say you could move," Cloud said darkly as he again slapped Zack's cock.

Zack stuttered a cry, but didn't move this time.

Sephiroth was breathing heavy, laying nude beside the pair. He wanted to touch and suck and fuck, but he wanted to see what Cloud would do with Zack first. It was obvious it was the boy's first time, Cloud's hand shook a little as they cupped Zack's balls in a tight, almost painful looking grip. The blond's tongue kept wetting his lips in nervousness. His face would move from delightfully aggressive to sincerely unsure every few moments. He'd let the boy figure himself out first before he started pushing him and testing his limits. He had no desire to ruin his newly found treasure.

He wanted the boy to be _magnificent_, even if it meant training him a little first.

Cloud's fingers drifted down to trail between Zack's cheeks. Zack closed his eyes and panted as a dry finger poked and prodded his hole and even managed to wiggle inside a little. Cloud looked uncertain and his eyes flicked to Sephiroth.

The silver haired man smirked and held out the bottle of lube he'd retrieved from under the couch when he had taken his clothing off. Cloud took it with a little tremor in his hands. Sephiroth took Cloud's uncertainty as a cue to reach up and kiss the blond. Cloud's innate instincts made him immediately take over dominance of the kiss. Sephiroth closed his eyes and let the little blond push him back down to the ground.

Once again in charge of himself, Cloud slicked his fingers with the lube and started prodding again.

Zack's lust-clouded eyes opened to watch the blond as he dipped his fingers inside. Cloud's eyes widened and his mouth formed a little 'o' at the first feeling of tight, gripping warmth around his fingers. He pressed his index finger in…in…until his knuckles came up tight against Zack's ass. Cloud winced a little as the tight hole clenched around his bruised and bloodied knuckles.

Zack closed his eyes again and sighed deeply.

Cloud watched, fascinated, as he moved his finger in and out a few times and all thoughts of any discomfort of his injured fingers vanished in a roll of hot lust. Gaia, but he couldn't wait to get his cock inside that wonderful, tense heat. Impatience ruled for a moment and Cloud greedily shoved three fingers inside.

Zack arched at the sudden, intense stretching and then cried out as Cloud spanked his erection again.

"Do you want him to come apart for you?" Sephiroth asked as he pressed up against Zack's side. He kissed a well-muscled shoulder and continued speaking with his lips brushing Zack's skin. "Have you ever fingered someone before?"

Cloud's fingers stilled inside of Zack as he contemplated Sephiroth. The blond looked down where Zack's legs parted around his hand. The unsure look came over him again. "I…I haven't ever…"

"Curve your fingers," Sephiroth purred. "Toward the front of his pelvis."

Zack's mouth parted and throat arched as Cloud slid his fingers in and pressed firmly upward. Cloud's eyes dilated as he watched Zack writhe on him.

"That's it," the General whispered. "Right on the sweet-spot."

Cloud took his time, previous impatience forgotten. He played with the sensitive spot inside Zack. He pushed his fingers inside slowly, feeling out the spot that made Zack hiss and roll his hips. Cloud massaged deeply, pinched, and kneaded until Zack's dick was a hard, weeping mass of need.

Panting with arousal, Cloud fondled Zack's balls and twiddled his fingers on the brunet's prostate. The SOLDIER shuddered and whimpered, the stimulation almost too much and not enough at the same time.

Sephiroth's eyes were heavily lidded and his mouth parted with harsh breaths as he watched Cloud become more and more sure of himself. The blond's fat little erection was poking out of the top of his unzipped pants. A bead of precum beaded at the top, and Sephiroth liked his lips at the desire to suck the sticky fluid into his mouth. The General moaned nearly as loud as Zack when Cloud's hand came down hard on Zack's balls. The heavy handed slaps continued over Zack's thighs, cock and balls while his fingers pressed hard on the sweet spot over and over.

One particularly hard hit to his erection had Zack bucking uncontrollably in a gut clenching almost-cum. Cloud leaned forward and licked a hot, wet path up the jerking organ and Zack screamed in orgasm. The blond kept stabbing his fingers inside to milk Zack's prostate. The SOLDIER felt like his orgasm would never end. Just when he thought it was starting to slow, Cloud would massage hard at his sweet spot or suck hard at the spot right underneath the head of his cock.

It finally ended, Zack's body spent and relaxed on the floor. He jerked at each touch of Cloud's lips on his cock or movement of Cloud's fingers inside of him. Cum covered his stomach and chest and some spurts had made it up to his neck and face.

Cloud's eyes were hazy, almost lost within his own mind as he watched Zack's pleasure. He removed his fingers from the now relaxed hole and breathed deeply to steady himself.

The boy looked to Sephiroth who was still aptly watching Zack, but mostly watching Cloud. The boy flushed heavily, seeming to come out of his trance.

"I…I'm sorry I…I should never have…" the blond's breath hitched in embarrassment and overwhelming nervousness.

"Shhh…" murmured Sephiroth. "You did wonderfully." The silver haired man hefted his body up onto his elbow. "I'm still waiting, little one." His eyes drew Cloud in, made him forget his anxiety and brought out the assertive, bossy little bitch he hid deep inside of himself.

Sephiroth fell back to the floor in a languid heap to await what Cloud would do to him. The boy was perfect. He was everything: pretty, small, domineering and…and…

He couldn't _wait_.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Sex. Lots of it. Pairing order matters.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud - underage sex - "Jail-what?" Cloud is fifteen. If that freaks you out, move along.

Cloud watched Sephiroth lay back, accepting and submissive and bringing out a part of Cloud he didn't even know existed. The blond looked at the lazy brunet who still had his legs spread with Cloud sitting between them. Zack licked his lips to catch the spunk that splash across them during his explosive orgasm.

The sight gave Cloud a wonderful idea.

The blond turned to Sephiroth and narrowed his eyes. "Lick him clean," he demanded and gestured toward Zack.

Sephiroth smirked in a very rebellious way. He moved leisurely, shifting slowly to lean over the pale, toned body of his lover. The hard smack to his buttocks made him purr in pleasure.

"Did I say you could take your time?" Cloud questioned. His voice was still a little uncertain, but given time, the boy would command the utmost of attention.

The silver haired man smiled and moved a little more quickly to lap at the cooling semen coating Zack's body. The brunet sighed in delight at the feeling of the hot, wet tongue tracing across his face and neck. The General made fast work of eating up every drop of Zack's cum, taking his time to stimulate already peaked nipples through the ribbed shirt and push hard at a small, sexy belly-button where the shirt ran up. He trailed his way down the tightly muscled body to Zack's sex and lapped around the softening organ.

Finished, Sephiroth lifted his head to peer at Cloud through his hair. He licked his swollen lips with the tip of a pink, cum-covered tongue.

"That cock-sucking mouth…" Cloud breathed, not even realizing he was speaking out loud.

Sephiroth laughed deeply. He snaked his body over Zack's to kiss Cloud, sharing the taste of Zack's cum with the blond.

Cloud thrust his tongue forcefully inside to chase the lingering traces of spunk. "Mmm…that's right" the blond hummed. "Dick worshipping little bitch."

Sephiroth's eyes closed at the filthy language. A shiver ran down his spine as Cloud lay him back on the ground and crawled out from between Zack's thighs to sit between Sephiroth's. Zack rolled to his side and watched as Cloud leaned over the silver haired man to ravish plump, smirking lips.

Zack unzipped and ripped off his shirt then reached down to touch himself. His breath hitched as he fondled his still very sensitive cock. Zack manipulated himself as Cloud reached out and grabbed around for the lube.

The young SOLDIER chuckled a bit before grabbing the lube and placing it in Cloud's hand. The blond didn't even look up from kissing Sephiroth before opening the cap and pouring some in his hand.

As Cloud reached between Sephiroth's legs, the silver haired man grasped Cloud's wrist and broke away from the kiss. "Just lube up your dick. I don't need it," Sephiroth demanded.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth in a way that wavered between calculating and hesitant. His expression settled on determined and a little wicked. "And the sadist said to the masochist, '_No_.'"

The blonds fingers reached down and breached Sephiroth's hole with one slender, gentle finger. Sephiroth shuddered and wanted to beg for more, faster, harder, but knew he wouldn't be granted it. It made the need worse, knowing he would have to wait, knowing he may not even be _offered_ what he wanted.

The boy was a _god_.

The single, slight finger moved in and out at a horrendously slow pace. After a brief search and discovery of Sephiroth's prostate, the blond purposefully avoided any stimulation of the sensitive spot. It seemed like _years_ before another finger entered and stimulated the constricting ring of muscle. Cloud pulled and prodded at the tight hole, enjoying the way it squeezed and released as fits of pleasure rolled over the older man. His fingers hooked and pulled harshly downward, causing Sephiroth to moan raggedly.

Cloud removed his fingers and brought them to his nose curiously. He inhaled deeply, and then licked his fingers. Sephiroth couldn't believe how fucking _incredible_ the little trooper was. The sight of Cloud smelling and then tasting the fingers that had been inside of him had Sephiroth in a whirlwind of lust. His powerful thighs trembled as Cloud leaned over the General and situated himself a little clumsily.

Sephiroth's eyes glazed and closed as Cloud pressed himself inside. The blond moaned in stuttered, broken near-shouts at the first feeling of an ass clenching around his dick.

And to Cloud's utter embarrassment and complete dismay, he came as soon as his cock was completely inside the General. The blond moaned in humiliation and buried his face in Sephiroth's chest.

The silver haired man whined a little in pleasure as he felt the hot flow of cum inside of him, then dissolved into a deep chuckle.

"Oh, _Gods_," Cloud lamented, face flaming red with mortification. "I-I-I…I'm _so sorry_."

"Oh, precious," Sephiroth cooed. He squeezed Cloud's dick which still rested inside of him. The blond's head snapped up with an expression of shock. Cloud shuddered and thrust a little as his semi-hard dick twitched and hardened again. Sephiroth smiled and continued, "You forget about the whole…quick recovery time of the young and eager."

Cloud held himself above Sephiroth on shaking arms as he acclimated to the feeling of hot wetness surrounding him. Once he felt as if he could move without losing it again, Cloud slid himself in and out slowly. It was amazing, feeling the spasms and clenching caressing his virgin dick.

Or, no longer so virgin dick.

Cloud opened his eyes to look down on the silver haired man beneath him. Sephiroth's eyes were closed and his breaths were slow and steady, obviously enjoying himself and the slow, steady thrusts.

The blond's eyes narrowed. This wouldn't do.

Narrow hips jerked hard at the same time sharp little teeth bit almost savagely at a pert, pale nipple.

Sephiroth's eyes flew open and a gruttal growl escaped his lips. Another deep breath came out as a hiss when Cloud continued to lick and bite the nipple until the flesh was abraded and extremely sensitive. The brusque shoves of the cock inside of him brought…not _pain_ necessarily, but a heightened awareness of pressure, and depth, and movement that made the bigger man clench in a soundless plea for _more_.

Cloud pulled up and balanced on one hand to thumb the abused nipple. The hot little mouth descended again to bite forcefully at a strong, pale neck. Sephiroth moaned, unable to believe how quickly the little, adorable blond was becoming the top of his dreams.

Zack's distracted fondling of himself brought his erection back to full hardness. He reached out and caressed Sephiroth's untouched nipple, alternating between pinching it harshly and flicking the hardened tip between his fingers.

The blond watched Zack out of the corner of his eye while he feasted on the strong, muscled man underneath him. Blue eyes trained on Sephiroth's closed lids, the long lashes fanning and casting shadows on high cheek bones. Cloud's hand moved from stroking Sephiroth's chest to smack one of the pale, patrician cheeks. He grinned in pleasure as the skin turned a rosy red and green eyes flew open.

"That's right," Cloud purred. "Let me see how much you like my dick."

Sephiroth's lips parted in a hitched breath. He _loved_ it when his lover's talked dirty. Zack was good at it, for obvious reasons. He hadn't thought that quiet little Cloud would indulge him in his little kink. It had been enough to find a pretty young top, but to have a filthy talking, pretty, delicate, bossy little top made him clench in an almost-cum.

"You like cock, little bitch?" Cloud growled and thrust hard to prove his point.

Sephiroth nodded and swung his hips into the next thrust.

Cloud hit him again and Sephiroth had to breathe deeply to keep himself from cumming. "Tell me how much you like a dick up your ass."

Sephiroth licked dry lips and moaned before hitching out, "Yes. Gaia, give it to me."

"Give you what, whore?"

"Give me that fat, hard little cock of yours," Sephiroth purred with a sultry smirk. "Do you want me to call you 'Daddy', too?" he said with a sarcastic lilt.

The blond glowered and stopped moving. "Be good, or I'll quit." The threat was a little shaky around the edges, as if the boy didn't really believe he'd be able to stop.

Sephiroth smiled but lowered his eyes submissively. "It won't happen again."

Cloud look at Zack with his eyes heavily lidded. "Why don't you give him some more dick? Shove that cock of yours down this bitch's throat."

Zack's eyes widened and then smiled brightly. "Sounds good," Zack rumbled and shifted so he straddled Sephiroth's shoulders. Cloud sat up on his knees and pressed Sephiroth's legs up and back when he found the angle impossible to maintain. He watched as Zack went to his hands and knees to feed his erection into Sephiroth's parted lips. Under the brunet's slightly bobbing ass, Cloud could see inches of flesh disappearing down a working throat. Zack moaned heavily and started thrusting gently.

Cloud furrowed his brows and spanked Zack's very available ass. "I told you to give him _cock_. Fuck his face like you mean it."

Cloud's own thrusts sped up as he watched Zack shove his cock deeper and harder down Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth's eyes closed and he made humming, moaning noises around the flesh stretching his lips wide.

The bobbing, thrusting ass in front of him was too much of a temptation for the overwhelmed blond. He leaned forward and licked a wet path up the crack and stabbed his little tongue into the loosened hole. Zack cried out and shoved his cock farther down Sephiroth's throat, making the silver haired man almost choke for a moment before his throat relaxed and took it all in.

The blond licked Zack's ass like a starving man with a popsicle. His hot little tongue swiped over and over from balls to sensitive hole. He loved it: the taste, the experience, the _thought_ of what he was doing was…was…_so dirty_.

Sephiroth's hands came up on the outside of Zack's legs and grabbed his ass to feed the hard dick farther down his throat. Inspired, Cloud ran his tongue over Sephiroth's fingers and got them good and wet. The blond felt the trembling in the General's fingers as well as violent clenching around his cock. Hopefully, it was a sign that the silver haired man was getting closer because, really, Cloud didn't know how much longer _he_ could last.

Sephiroth's saliva wet fingers teased and dipped into Zack's ass at the same time he hummed and worked his throat muscles.

"Ah-ah-ah, Gaia fucking _shit_," Zack swore and came almost instantaneously down Sephiroth's throat. Zack took his time milking his own climax into Sephiroth's mouth, shuddering and balancing on one hand so he could stroke the base to tease out ever last drop. Finally spent, he fell to the side in a boneless, useless pile of flesh and obscenities.

Cloud couldn't take it anymore. Watching Zack cum was it, but he didn't want to go while Sephiroth still hadn't shot his own load. Hoping it would be enough, the blond wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's cock and fisted it roughly, more out of desperation than any real intention to stimulate through manhandling.

Sephiroth, however, couldn't contain himself with the rough handling and clenched hard in an orgasm so hard he saw blurry spots for a moment from the combination of pleasure and lack of oxygen from the large dick that until a moment ago had been shoved down his throat. He curled up on himself and brought his hands up to hold Cloud's hips so the blond was buried as deep inside of him as he could go.

Cloud's mouth fell open and he screamed sharp little bursts of devastated bliss into the air as he was held inside the pulsing, almost painfully unyielding ass. When the orgasm finally slowed into long, rolling waves and tapered off, Cloud fell on Sephiroth and brought them both back down to the ground.

After recovering his breath, Sephiroth chuckled and ran his finger's through Cloud's erratic and thoroughly mussed hair.

"Can you keep a secret?" he muttered to the boy, who almost seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Of course," Cloud mumbled sleepily and crack an eye open to peer wearily at the General.

"Nothing is to change outside this room. I am still your General, Zack is still my Second, and _you_ are still a private. Outside here we are nothing to each other, you are nobody, you are not worth our time or regard."

"And here?" Cloud asked, blushing in both embarrassment and resentment at the need to be treated differently in the eye of the public.

"Here…" Sephiroth purred as both he and Zack leaned so they could kiss and mouth the blond's face and neck. "Here, you are our _God_."

Cloud shuddered at that, unable to help the surge of power that came over him.

"Do we…need to be like that forever?" Cloud wondered as the two men continued to worship him with their mouths.

"Just until…" Sephiroth trailed off as Zack kissed him deeply. Cloud watched with large, fascinated eyes at dueling mouths and tongues until they broke apart so both men could pant heavily.

"Just until you're legal, Jailbait," Zack purred and regarded Cloud with hungry eyes. "Don't want us to get our asses thrown in the clink do you?"

Cloud shook his head. There was _no way_ he'd ever give this up. He'd keep the secret forever if he had to. "And here, you'll do whatever I say?" Cloud needed to confirm.

Sephiroth smirked and leaned up a little more to whisper against Cloud's lips, "Make me."

Cloud smiled, a little less nervous than he had been, but still not quite secure in his roll yet. However, that didn't stop him from saying, "You'll wish you hadn't said that, _bitch_."

END


End file.
